Not So Different
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Sienna and Kiana are twin sisters who live on Destiny Islands. They become friends with Sora and Riku. As they grow older, Sienna and Kiana leave Destiny Islands. There are questions lingering the mind of Sora, Where did they go? Why did they leave? Will they come back? Will we ever see them again?
1. Chapter 1

Two girls are running down the beach on the Main Island. They look around four or five and they looked like identical. Both have blonde hair, but one's hair is platinum blonde and the other's is golden. They just moved to Destiny Islands.

"Kiana! Wait for me!" the girl with platinum blonde hair calls out to the girl ahead.

"Hurry up slow-poke!" the girl known as Kiana calls out to her twin, Sienna.

"You know I can't run that fast!" Sienna says once she catches up to her sister. Kiana laughs. Sienna sits at the edge of the sand. Kiana does the same.

"Can we go to the island today?" Sienna asks.

"If we are allowed to today." Kiana replies.

"Okay." Sienna says. Sienna looks at the water. She smiles. She splashes Kiana and giggles.

"Hey!" Kiana exclaims. Sienna runs off away from the surprised Kiana. Kiana gets up and runs after her twin. Sienna and Kiana laugh while running.

* * *

Two boys who are about the same age are playing at the beach on the Main Island. They are fighting with each other with wooden swords. They fail to notice the two girls a short distance away from them.

"Giving up already?" Riku asks his friend.

"No! I'm gonna with this time!" Sora says. Riku laughs at his friend's comment. Sora suddenly stops fighting.

"You surrender?" Riku asks.

"Who are those girls?" Sora asks pointing at the two girls laughing and running around.

"I don't know. I never saw them before." Riku replies.

"Let's go say hi!" Sora exclaims being the cheerful person he is. He runs towards the twins. Riku sighs and walks over.

* * *

Kiana and Sienna were splashing each other with water. Sienna stops splashing. She looks over at a boy with spikey brown hair running over and another boy with silver hair walking behind him.

"Kiana? Who are they?" Sienna asks her sister.

"I don't know. I've seen them a few times before." Kiana replies.

"Oh." Sienna says. The brunette boy stops running when he reaches the girls.

"Hi!" he says.

"Hi." Sienna replies.

"Who are you?" Kiana asks.

"I'm Sora!" the boy replies. The silver head boys walks over to him.

"This is Riku!" Sora says while pointing at the silver head boy.

"My name's Sienna! This is my twin sister Kiana." Sienna says.


	2. Chapter 2

Days that turned into weeks that turned into months that turned into years past by. Sienna and Kiana are still friends with Sora and Riku. One day a girl came to the islands, her name was Kairi. She was nice to the twins. Sora and Riku befriended her.

One day, Sora, Riku, and Kairi just disappeared from the islands. Later Kairi returned without Riku and Sora. About a year later, Riku and Sora returned to the islands to find that Sienna and Kiana had left the islands. Sora has been less cheerful ever since.

* * *

Sora is sitting on the paopu tree. He sighs.

"Why the sigh?" Kairi asks.

"Well, I can't help, but feel like I lost something important." Sora explains.

"I'm sure Ven and Ariella will come and visit." Kairi says.

"I know, they promised. It's just that, I miss Sienna and Kiana." Sora says.

"Oh. I wonder if they'll come back." Kairi says.

"I doubt it. They would've came back years ago." Sora mumbles.

* * *

Sienna and Kiana moved to another world for unspoken reasons. They were at the island one day and the next day, gone.

"Kiana, why did we have to leave?" Sienna asks her sister. They currently are living at a two story house at Hollow Bastien.

"I told you, I don't know." Kiana explains.

"Will we ever go back to the Islands?" Sienna asks.

"Same answer, I don't know." Kiana replies.

"Kiana! Sienna! Could come down here?" A voice calls from downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" Kiana and Sienna reply.

* * *

"Sora, you need to move on from them. They aren't coming back." Riku says.

"Maybe they're out there and they need our help." Sora argues.

"You should face the fact that they're gone and that you'll never see them again." Riku says.

"I'll find them. I know I will." Sora says quietly.

_I feel empty without them_


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, I need you to get all the items on this list." Sienna's and Kiana's father instructs.

"Yes," Sienna and Kiana say.

"good." their dad says. The twins leave their house.

* * *

Sora is walking around at the beach. He sees someone standing at the edge of the sand a distance away. He goes over to where the person is standing. Sora sees that it is a girl who looks about thirteen or fourteen. The girl is looking out towards the horizon.

"Hello, Sora." the girl says. Sora jumps at the fact that the girl knew his name. The girl turns to look at him. She looks like Sienna the last time Sora saw her.

"Sienna?" Sora asks. Then reality hits him. Sienna wouldn't still be fourteen now. She would be the same age as Sora.

"You need to move on." the girl says.

"How are you here? Am I dreaming?" Sora asks.

"You're not dreaming." Sienna says.

"I want you to forget me." Sienna says.

"What?! Why?" Sora asks.

"It will be easier for you." Sienna explains.

"How will it be easier for me?" Sora asks.

"That way, you won't feel any of the pain or sadness." Sienna replies.

"I will never forget you!" Sora exclaims.

"You need to understand, I'm not supposed to be in this picture. I'm sorry Sora." Sienna says and fades away.

"Wait!" Sora calls out.

"Sora! Come on!" Kairi yells. Sora turns around.

"yeah! I'm coming." he yells back. He takes one last look at where Sienna was. Then he turns and runs towards Kairi.

* * *

Sienna and Kiana are at their house. Sienna is in her room holding her sketch pad.

"Sienna, what did you do?" Kiana demands.

"I made an image in order to tell him to forget us." Sienna says.

"Why would you do that?!" Kiana asks.

"You didn't see him. He's been going through so much. We're just causing him more pain. If he forgets us, he won't have to feel the pain of us being gone. It's for the best." Sienna explains.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, just so you get an image on what Sienna looks like now. She has platinum blonde hair. her bangs cover her left eye. She wears an oversize black sweater with three white stars on it, black and white striped jean shorts, and knee high black converse. That's what she wears now in the story. You can find a sketch of her in my deviantART gallery. NatalieHawk on DeviantART. Well, that's it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so please don't sue me. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Sienna and Kiana are eating the famous Sea-Salt icecream and are sitting on a bench staring off into space.

"Kiana, what you think about visiting the islands?" Sienna asks out of nowhere.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kiana asks.

"Well, we at least could visit the islands. I just really want to see it again. The sea. I haven't seen it in so long." Sienna explains.

"I'm not sure. What if someone recognizes us. Well, they probably all forgot us. Except maybe a few people." Kiana says.

"Can we please!?" Sienna begs. Kiana sighs in defeat.

"Alright, fine." Kiana says.

"Thanks so much!" Sienna exclaims.

* * *

Back on the islands, Sora is hanging out with Kairi and Riku.

"So, Sora and Riku, what do you wanna do today?" Kairi asks her two best friends.

"Doesn't matter to me." Riku replies.

"Sora?" kairi asks. She looks at Sora. He wasn't paying attention. Kairi smacks him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sora asks while rubbing his head.

"You weren't paying attention. you were thinking again." Kairi explains.

"I just have a strange feeling, that's all." Sora says.

"What feeling now?" Kairi asks half annoyed.

"I feel like I'm going to recover something important that I lost." sora explains. Riku groans and Kairi roles her eyes.

"What!?" Sora asks in self defense.

"You've lost a lot of things. And most of those things were important." Riku says.

* * *

Kiana and Sienna right away ran all the way home.

"Dad, we were wondering if we could, well you know, visit the islands?" Sienna asks. Their father who was cutting hearts of palms, suddenly stops cutting. There's a moment of silence.

"yes." their father replies.

"Really?!" Sienna exclaims.

"yes." he says again. Sienna grabs Kiana's hands drags her upstairs to their room.

"So, how long will we be visiting?" Sienna asks.

"Well, I guess we could stay a week or maybe a little longer." Kiana replies. Sienna nods and takes out a small suitcase.

"Well, we better get started on packing." Sienna says.


End file.
